


Ты мне, я тебе

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Это заговор





	Ты мне, я тебе

\- Это не смешно! – кричит Дженсен из своей комнаты, и Джаред отрывается от журнала.  
Сэди шмыгает на диван, кладет голову ему на колени и, состроив просительную морду, закрывает глаза, как только в коридоре слышатся шаги. Дженсен входит в гостиную и предъявляет Джареду носок с таким видом, словно этот носок и есть разгадка всех тайн мирозданья, а Джаред его до сих пор не изучил.  
\- Ну? – спрашивает Дженсен, потрясая носком.  
\- Что?  
\- Джаред, не делай из меня идиота.  
Тот разводит руками. Сэди притворяется мертвой.  
\- Где второй носок? – спрашивает Дженсен. – Уже пятая пара!  
\- Ну, они явно не у меня, - говорит Джаред и демонстрирует голую ступню.  
\- Сэди! – говорит Дженсен таким тоном, будто и правда именно Джареда первым делом подозревал в краже.  
Сэди пару раз метет по дивану хвостом, но не трогается с места.  
\- Вот паршивка, - усмехается Дженсен и добавляет нарочито грозно: - Больше не надейся, что тебе перепадет от меня что-нибудь вкусненькое!  
Стоит Дженсену выйти из комнаты, как Сэди поднимает голову и вываливает розовый язык, хитро глядя на хозяина.  
\- Молодец, девочка, - тихо приговаривает он и вытаскивает из-за спины искомый носок. – На, уничтожай улику.  
Сэди послушно берет вещицу и трусит на задний двор.  
\- Будет знать, как прятать пульт, - бормочет Джаред и снова открывает журнал.


End file.
